walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 97
Issue 97 is part 1 of Volume 17: Something to Fear. Plot Synopsis The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens, are all gathered up in the church, while Fr. Gabriel Stokes prays for the survivors with Paul Monroe asking God to keep an eye on Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Glenn and Carl and provide them with a safe return. Maggie starts to feel guilty over Carl, as she was told to look after him. She suddenly starts feeling ill, but says that she visited Denise and confirmed that it is just a regular stomachache. Abraham goes to see Eugene, who wasn't in church. He informs Eugene that Rick and the others should be back tomorrow, and asks how Rosita is doing. Eugene informs him she is fine and is doing better with Eugene than him. Abraham leaves, and Rosita appears, telling Eugene that they're not together. Abraham aproaches Heath, who is standing on guard at the gate, Abraham asks Heath about the current situiation outside of the Safe-Zone. Heath informs Abraham that nothing has really happened except a few zombies have wandered into the ditches that the residents dug after the attack. He also informs Abraham that he will go out later today and kill the zombies in the ditches. Heath then tells Abraham that Rick, Michonne, Andrea, Glenn and Carl will be back soon and Abraham replies saying that he hopes so. In the meantime Rick and the rest of the group are in a van, back on their way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. In the van, Rick seems to be in a optimistic state, saying he believes that there could be an end to the amount of walkers some day and that it is time to get proactive. He sees that the Hilltop community could be the way to regain some sort of normal life. All of the sudden, the sound of a motorcycle is heard. Rick's party is confronted by a small band of men on motorcycles, wielding a rifle and demanding all of the supplies in the van in the name of Negan. Rick refuses, surmising that the man addressing him is Negan, but all of the men claim to be Negan. In the ensuing fight, all of the men are killed, but one, who is told that Rick's party will be protecting Hilltop from now on. Rick further demands half of Negan's supplies as tribute, and sends him away. Carl, having watched the encounter, begins to remember details from before, specifically the incident with Abraham where he was nearly raped. Rick's group then leaves as the walkers enter to devour the gang. Back at the Alexandria Safe-zone, Heath notes a higher rates of decay among the walkers as Rick's party returns. Everyone is happily reunited and Maggie reveals to Glenn that she is pregnant. After Rick gathers his thoughts for a presentation to the citizens of the safe-zone, he details their experience with the Hilltop community. His plan notes that the Alexandria community doesn't have much to offer except protection, and that he has offered that service in exchange for supplies from Hilltop. No one disagrees. Later, in private, Andrea confronts Rick about their shared kiss, and both express optimism about their prospects in the world. Eugene and Abraham leave the safe-zone early the next morning without telling anyone. There is still tension between them, but Eugene is confident in the importance of their mission and their safety due to Abraham's presence. As they walk past an alley, several men watch silently while brandishing weapons. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Spencer Monroe *Olivia *Nicholas *Holly *Barbara *Unnamed Savior 1 *Unnamed Savior 2 *Unnamed Savior 3 *Unnamed Savior 4 *Unnamed Savior 5 *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *Unnamed Savior 3 *Unnamed Savior 4 *Unnamed Savior 5 Trivia *First Appearance of Unnamed Savior 1 *First Appearance of Unnamed Savior 2 *First Appearance (and Last) of Unnamed Savior 3 *First Appearance (and Last) of Unnamed Savior 4 *First Appearance (and Last) of Unnamed Savior 5 *In this issue, Maggie Greene reveals that she is pregnant. It makes her the second pregnant woman in series, other being Lori Grimes. Category:Walking Dead Issues